Little Red Riding Hood: Teen Titans Edition
by Abreu7
Summary: As in the title, its the classic story: Teen Titans Edition! A parody packed with comedy! Little Red Raven needs to deliver a basket of goodies, but the green wolf Beast Boy has other plans!
1. Little Red

**Hey! I'm hoping readers of "The Wizard of Oz: Teen Titans Version" are with me right now! If you are, thanks! If you haven't read it yet, I highly suggest it. Anyway, heres the first chapter of my new parody: Little Red Riding Hood!**

**Chapter One**

**Little Red**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Raven. She wore a red cloak all the time, when a certain green wolf's prank burned her blue ones. As she always wore it, and was quite short, everybody called her, "Little Red Hood." Then, just for the heck of it, somebody added "Riding" **(Seriously, am I the ONLY one who wonders how "Riding" got in there?!)** so she became "Little Red Riding Hood" but thats too long to spell and I'm lazy, so we'll stick with Raven.

Raven was an expressionless but intelligient girl. Why she never showed emotion, nobody ever knew. She was a tad sarcastic, but was still a nice girl.

Now one day, Raven was outside meditating under a shady tree. Her mother, Arella, stepped out. "Raven, take this basket to your grandmother please." Arella held a basket and handed to Raven. Raven nodded. She took the basket, and skipped out onto the golden path.

**The film burns and the sound scratches. Raven stepped out. "'I don't skip." she muttered. "Who wrote this?" she asked, hostility in her voice. In the audience, somebody nudged Abreu7. "Shouldn't you go up there?" Abreu7 looked at him. "Are you NUTS?" She kicked somebody into the aisle and pointed at them, "Thats the author!" she called. Raven sensed Abreu7 lying (Uh-oh) **

**ONE REWRITE LATER**

And so Raven took the basket, and walked along the golden path. Little did she know, a clumsy green wolf was nearby, watching. His dog mouth curled into a sort of sly grin, and he wandered deep into the forest.

The wolf was named Beast Boy. Beast Boy was a prankster, and a horrid one at that. He was sweet, and I suppose funny (Though Raven would never ever admit it to him). But when he had a prank in mind, and it was against Raven, it was go time!

**Hmm, a little short huh? Ah well, Little Red Riding Hood **_**is **_**a short story. This will probably be done in, 4, 5 chapters tops. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Stay tuned!**

**~Abreu7~**

**PS Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Green Wolf

**Hey! You have all made me so happy! I know its only SIX comments but that, and all the alerts and favorites you gave me, made my day! Oh, and in the last chapter, Raven was saying "I don't skip'." but it came out: "."**

**Another thing, a family thing is going on right now, so it may take some time for me to update sometimes. Please be patient with me!**

**Heres Chapter Two!**

**Green Wolf**

Beast Boy scampered deep into the forest, into his favorite meadow to rest. He grinned mischievously.

Now, nobody is quite sure HOW Beast Boy became a wolf, because theres a myth he was human once upon a time. But, ehh, its not really important to the story, now is it? Wait, why am I asking YOU? I'm the author! So, um, -clears throat- onwards!

Beast Boy thought of his plan. You genius! You scoundrel, you smart alec! He praised himself in his mind. It was all too easy, really. Raven was coming into HIS forest, HIS turf, and would definately fall for HIS pranks!

He emitted an odd sound that must have been a wolf laughing. He leapt into the air, and did a little dance on his hind legs.

Suddenly, he heard something. He perked up a furry ear, and listened intently. "Yea, cost me a fortune!" He heard. He slinked toward the voice, not making a sound.

There, just at the edge of his forest were two were blue eyed, one blonde and the other dark haired. Both of their hair was cropped short, and both tannish. One was in overalls, and working shoes. He wore a straw hat. The other was wringing a hand through his black hair, and was wearing jeans **(Who knew jeans were invented back then?)** with a flannel was chatting with the other.

"Yeah, well, the ticket cost an arm and leg." He pulled up an arm and a leg, "Literally." They were both stubs! **(Note: I don't mean to hurt any feelings or show any offense to others about missing limbs) **The blonde guy whistled. "Prices have gone up, haven't they?"

Soon, Beast Boy grew bored and slipped away.

Beast Boy grinned. Now, he would start setting up his pranks. Raven would HAVE to fall for them! He went back to the meadow, and near a bush. Using his mouth, he pulled out a sack. As he moved the sack, there were several odd noises: farts, burps,metal clacking, crackling, popping, etc.

Dropping the sack, he sat upright. So happy, he tilted his head up and howled with all his might.

Raven stopped. Was that a howl? She shrugged it off, and continued on her way. She figured it was just Beast Boy doing something stupid again. Then she thought, wasn't ALWAYS doing something stupid?

**Ta-da! Like I said before, family thing. So please be patient, there are tons of stories on fanfiction, go read 1 or 2.....or 6....Anyway, I'll try and update quicker, thanks for reading!**

**~Abreu7~**


	3. PRANKS!

**Hey! I would like to mention MazSer for explaining how "Riding" got into the name. Little Red wears a riding hood, a hood which was usually worn while riding horses during medieval times. Thanks MazSer!**

**Heres Chapter 3!**

**PRANKS!**

Raven held the basket tightly, and walked on through the woods. She paused for moment, thinking she heard something. Shrugging it off, she stepped onward.

Behind a tree ahead, Beast Boy let out a breath. She almost caught him. His tail wagging furiously, he lifted the sack, and trotted further into the forest, setting up the next few tricks. He turned a corner, then froze.

"Gotcha. Now, what was THIS supposed to be?" Raven stood in front of him, holding out an odd looking device, with an egg attached to it. Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Egg launcher.." he replied. Raven dropped it, causing a metal clanking to echoe throughout the wood. Raven's face was **NOT** amused.

"Gotta go!" Beast Boy gulped, and turned to sprint away, but knocked his head on a tree branch instead. "Idiot!" Raven muttered, and left. The moment she was out of sight, Beast Boy struggled to stand back up, dazed. "Wow, I didn't know you could see stars during the day!" he mumbled.

He shook his head and, after about 10 minutes, was ok. He lifted the sack again, and went onwards, he still had pranks to set up!

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER (5 MINUTES)'**

Raven strolled on the path, when she saw a rope strung out ahead of her. Suspicion strong, she snatched up a stick, then pushed the string. The rope fell, and a pie was thrown inches in front of her face. Raven snickered, Beast Boy would have to do better than THAT!

Speaking of Beast Boy, he was hiding nearby, watching his prank unfold. _SPLAT! _The pie smacked him square in the face. "Dude!" he moaned, he said a few other things but this _is _a kid's show, you know.

Unfortunately for him, his other jokes fared no better. Lets see:

**PRANK 2:** Raven went on, when she saw some herbal tea awaiting her on a tree stump. She rolled her eyes. Really Beast Boy? Really? She set down the basket for a moment, then climbed a tree near the stump and, sure enough, a net was hanging above it. Nonchalantly, she lifted it and tossed it aside, hitting Beast Boy who was again trying to watch his prank.

He fell to the ground hard, as the net had metal balls hanging down and keeping him down. _Maybe she'll drink the tea! _he thought. Raven, however, lifted the tea and poured it on the ground, expecting another joke. Of course, the tea was filled with worms which squirmed on the dirt. The hot tea streamed across the ground, and soon approached Beast Boy.

"OWWW!" Raven heard Beast Boy yell. The hot tea had burned his snout! Raven smirked, and sauntered on.

**PRANK 3: **Beast Boy whimpered, as he wrapped a bandage on his nose. That tea was scalding hot! But the net was worst, he looked at the cast on his rear leg. Now he limped to a hiding spot, he HAD to see this one. Raven had to fall for it! **(BB just won't give up will he?) **

The violet haired girl was strolling along, and saw a pile of grass in front of her. She shook her head at Beast Boy's stupidity. Then, gracefully, she walked right on the trap and left, no trouble at all. Beast Boy stood with his mouth agape.

Frustrated, he ran out and stomped right on the trap. "Stupid thing!" Then the grass broke apart and _he_ fell into the pit below. He howled, and again said somethings that aren't allowed on a kid's show...

**PRANK 4: **I'm sorry, this is much too violent to be shown for all our younger viewers **(Darn censors!)** but I will tell you it involves a large boulder.

**PRANK 5: **Beast Boy now was in a full body cast. But he wouldn't give up! Not freaking yet! He still had one more trap, and it was the most devious of all! The evilest, vilest, cruelest prank ever planned!

_POOF_ Raven stepped right on a whoopie cushion, and Beast Boy tumbled out from behind the trees, chortiling hysterically. Raven rose an eyebrow at the laughing wolf. "Thats it?" She scoffed. "You can't even do a prank right." And with that, she stepped away from him, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy stopped giggling to look towards her,

Rolling back up, his eyes flashed. He would prank Raven! He would prank that smart-mouthed, purple haired, pale-skinned,( he sputtered to think of another word,) MEANIE! Yes! The ultimate insult: meanie! He howled, and limped off towards a shortcut to Grandma's house.

"The ultimate prank! She has got to fall for this one!"

**Ta-da! I'm sorry there are only 5 pranks, but I couldn't think of anything! Thanks for reading!**

**~Abreu7~**


	4. Switch!

**Hiya! I'd like to shout out to my friend, Goldenheart! She's in the reviews page and, like me, is new. PLEASE visit her Teen Titans story Truth or Dare! Its rated M but she swore to me it won't go any higher than T.**

**Anywho, heres the next chapter!**

**Chapter Four**

**Switch!**

Magicly, Beast Boy was healed **(Ever notice how in a cartoon, one minute they'll be hurt then after commercial they're perfectly fine? Yea, thats what happened here.)** and was now sprinting to Grandma's house. He burst in the door to find....Starfire?

Somebody shouted, "Now!" And Starfire glanced, and then muttered "Oh yes!" She pulled out a paper, apparently a script, and began. She cleared her throat, "Oh DEAR! Tis the big bad wolf! I do hope he does not injure me!" she placed a hand on her forehead, badly feighning distress.

"CUT! CUT CUT!" Abreu7 swooped in. She looked at Starfire. "You are definately _not _the person I hired to act as Granny!" She turned and yelled to somebody behind the scenes. "Wheres that Granny from Looney Tunes?" She turned and hastily added, "Which I do NOT own!" Somebody yelled back, "She demanded $1,500 as payment!"

Abreu7 sighed. "Do they really think I make that kind of money for my allowance?!" The guy back there said, "Apparently not, since she's not here." Abreu7 shot a venomous glance that way. "Shut it. And anyway, wheres our back up Granny? Did you forget to order Mother Mae Eye pie?!" The guy yelled back: "We did! And, we're kind of still trying to catch her!" An army of gingerbread men marched out.

Abreu7 turned to the crowd. "Ahem. There have been some technical difficulties, and I will return shortly." She turned to the crazy girl with an aluminium bat in the audience, **(Reference to my Wizard of Oz story) **"Can I borrow that?" She snatched it. "Thanks!" The curtain closed, and there was the sound of violent hitting, the guy screaming, little gingerbreadmen screeching for mercy, Mother Mae Eye trying to retrap herself in the pie so Abreu7 won't murder her, and the sound of Abreu7 aggresively hitting people.

**20 MINS. LATER**

The curtain reopened, and Abreu7 strolled back in whistling innocently. "Back to the show!" She laughed nervously then disappeared.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Um, yeah...." He whispered something about running away to Starfire, when Abreu7 appeared from the shadows with the bat again. He gulped and continued the show.

"Starfire, I need to prank Raven! So would you mind switching places with me?" Starfire stretched and got up from the bed. She was wearing a long light purple granny gown, with matching slippers and night cap. "I do not wish to participate in the 'pranks'. Raven is my friend, and granddaughter, and therefore I shall not trick her!"

Beast Boy started up and then paused. "How the heck did you end up her grandmother? What, your Trigon's MAMA?!" He chuckled. Starfire shook her head. "It is a long story." Beast Boy decided not to ask, and again began to plead for Starfire to help him.

"I shall not!" She exclaimed. Beast Boy had a sudden idea.

He popped out a 20, and handed it to Star. "Heres a $20 bill. Go have fun with that police guy you like, Robin." Starfire eagerly took the 20, smiled and raceed out the door. Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air, rejoicing.

He turned to Starfire's closet and pulled on a granny gown. "SWEET!" He grinned evilly. Raven was about to be PUNKED! He collapsed onto the bed, and snuggled under the covers. He just couldn't wait!

**Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Abreu7~**

**PS I'm sorry. I put myself in here for WAAAY to long. I usually only enter the story for one or two paragraphs and then I disappear OO WEE OO. Anyway, I apologize. ='(**


	5. The Ultimate PrankAnd Ending!

**Hiya! Heres the next chapter!  
**

**Chapter Five**

**The Ultimate Prank (And the ULTIMATE ENDING!)**

Raven finally reached her grandmother's house. She noticed Starfire skipping by with a $20 bill in her hand. A crafty idea forming, she handed Star the contents of the bag (The goodies she was to deliver.) and then she back tracked a little, picking up a metal object and placed it in the basket instead. She gave a sly grin to herself.

Beast Boy, meanwhile, was about to fall asleep in the bedroom. Where was Raven? Grumbling to himself, he brought out his nintendo and began playing mega monkey 5.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER (20 MINS.)**

Beast Boy had fallen asleep, and was drooling over his nintendo (He's a wolf, what do you expect?), and what did he dream?

He dreamed of his prank succeeding, and Raven forever looking at him in awe and adorement because he managed to trick the most intelligient person in all of the land.

Of course, it WAS a dream.

That was unfortunate for him as he awoke, when he heard Raven knocking. He smiled evilly. Doing his best Granny voice **(Which, in my opinion, sounded like a chichihua gagging up pillow case)**, he muttered "Come in, Little Red!" Raven gingerly opened the small wooden door and stepped in. "Hello grandmother." Beast Boy pulled down his granny cap over his pointy green ears.

"Why, grandmother, what green skin you have." Raven mumbled. Beast Boy grinned, "The better to get a tan with!"

"What pointy teeth you have." Raven again muttered. Beast Boy replied, "The better to eat the goodies in the basket with!"

"Why, what furry PAWS you have." Raven eyed his paws, which were right over the blanket. He hastily shoved them beneath. "The better to stay warm!" He retorted. Raven shrugged, and placed the basket on the bedside table. "I must get going. Good bye grandma." And Raven began to leave. "Oh, no kiss for your grandmother?" Beast Boy asked, trying to push his luck.

Raven turned. "Why not open your basket first?" Beast Boy smiled. He snatched the basket, opened it, and...... _SPLAT! _An egg splattered all over his face. Beast Boy shook his head quickly, and glared at a smirking Raven. "Oh grandmother. What a moron you are." Beast Boy glowered at her, and did so even more when he realized it was _his _egg launcher she had used. As if it wasn't enough, Raven brought out a camera. **(Who would've thought, they had digital cameras back then?)**

"I'm sure everybody would love to see the 'Big Bad Wolf' dressed as a grandma." She was about to click the shutter for the picture when......

_CRASH! _A psycho burst in through the window, shattering the glass. He held an axe, and held it near the wolve's throat. Apparently, it was Cyborg! "CYBORG! What the heck are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg backed off a little.

Cyborg was dressed in a classic loggers suit: A flannel red shirt, with tan pants and brown hiking boots, complete with a fake fur cap. **(Its fake because I HATE murdering sweet innocent animals. And -holds up bat- You don't wanna go against me.) **He pulled out from a pocket in his pants a book. It was Little Red Riding Hood.

"According to this ya'll, I'm suppose to come in here and murder BB." He explained. He held up his axe. "Sorry BB." He was about to slice Beast Boy in half when....

_BANG! _Three intruders tumbled into the room. They revealed themselves to be Robin, Starfire and Abreu7. Abreu7 held up her bat. "NO MURDERING! This _is _rated K!" And at the same time, Robin was holding Starfire, his arm around her waist, and he quietly asked, "Who are all these people in your house?"

Starfire smiled and gladly explained. She pointed to Raven. "That is my glorious granddaughter Little Red Riding Hood!"Robin cringed at the word 'granddaughter' but didn't get a chance to ask as she turned towards Beast Boy. "That is my friend Beast Boy. He is the one who gave me $20 to exit, therefore he could prank Little Red Riding Hood." She turned towards an annoyed Abreu7 and gasped.

She whispered to Robin. "That is the evil violent one." Robin nodded, then turned to handcuff Abreu7. "HEY! What the heck are you doing?!" She squirmed.

She ended up dropping her bat, and the person in the audience went and reclaimed it. "YOU CAN'T ARREST ME! I'M THE AUTHOR!" Robin tried to drag her away, but somehow she slipped through the handcuffs **(What now?! I'm MAGIC!) **Quickly, she slapped Robin and sprinted off stage, shouting something about "The evil egg people who took all my waffles!" (Reference to Ep. "Crashed")

"Well, that was weird." Raven muttered. She turned her attention back to Beast Boy, who cried, "I will prank you one day! ONE DAY!" He leapt up, and dashed out the broken window, leaving behind the granny disguise.

Starfire shrugged, and went back into her bed to nap. Cyborg went off to to IHOW (International House Of Waffles). Robin went back to patrol, but not before getting Starfire's number. Last to leave was Raven.

She stayed in the shadows of the wood, grinning evilly. You see, the egg launcher wasn't the only prank she planned for Beast Boy. Not the only one at all.

In the distance, she heard Beast Boy howl in pain. She smirked and turned to the audience.

"The lesson here, never try and prank somebody smarter than you."

**Ta-da! I was going to end it where Rae said, "Oh grandmother. What a moron you are." but I didn't include Robin and Cyborg! And if you know me, I must include EVERY CHARACTER. And besides, there was a logger in the story. Anyway, its not over yet! Stay tuned for the bonus chapter: A commentary from the cast! Including:**

**Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Arella, the crazy girl in the audience with the bat, and ME!**

**~Abreu7~**


	6. The Commentary

**Here it is! The special bonus chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

**The Commentary**

Behind the scenes with the cast, starting with Raven.

Reporter: So, Rae, do you mind if I call you Rae?

Raven:Yes.

Reporter:Ok, so Rae, what did you think of the story?

Raven: I said don't call me Rae.

Reporter: I see. You liked it that much?

Raven: Moron.

Reporter: Interesting. Anything you'd like to add?

Raven: You're the biggest nimrod I've ever met.

Beast Boy *Pops in* Sweet! I'm the second now!

Raven:*Smacks Beast Boy behind the head* Idiot.

Now, on to Beast Boy!

Reporter: So, BB, what did you think of the pranks?

Beast Boy: It was....painful.

Reporter: Really? I didn't think you'd love them so much, as you seemed to get hurt everytime.

Beast Boy: O.o What makes you think I like them? Dude, I just said it was PAINFUL!

Reporter: WOW! You really liked that scene! What about the scene where you asked Raven for a kiss?

Abreu7: *Pops in* I don't remember that in the script.

Beast Boy: *Laughs nervously* Gotta go! *sprints away*

Reporter: *laughs* You really like my hair?

Abreu7: Raven was right, you ARE a moron!

Reporter: Thank you! I bought them on sale.  
Abreu7:..........

Now, on to Starfire!

Reporter: So, Star, what did you like best about this?

Starfire: Every thing! It was a wonderful earth experience!

Reporter: Gosh, I didn't realize how much you hated the whole thing.

Starfire: *Confused* I simply stated how much I enjoyed it.

Reporter: Hmm. Mind going into detail about your disdain for it?

Starfire: I do not disdain the play. It was the 'fun'.

Reporter: I never expect you, the happiest one, to hate it so much!

Starfire: Why do you not understand?! *Growing mad*

Reporter: I see.

Starfire: I believe you are what is called, an 'idiot', correct?

Abreu7: *passing by* Yep.

Reporter: Yes, those egg people stole my waffles too.

Starfire: But we were not speaking of the waffles!

Reporter: Now Star! This is a kid show, no use for that miss potty mouth!

Starfire: But I did not say anything of the potty! *Leaves, angry*

On to Robin!

Reporter: So, Richard

Robin: Its Robin.

Reporter: Now Richard, what did you think of your costar Starfire?

Robin Its Robin and *Cough* Starfire is one of my closest friends.

Reporter: Woa there tiger! I see you sure do like her.

Robin: All I said is that she's a good friend of mine.

Reporter: She's your fiancee?!

Robin: What? No!

Reporter: You already have a kid named Sarah together?!

Robin: What the heck?

Reporter: Wow Richard. Engaged and with a kid.

Robin: I didn't say that!

Abreu7: *Pops in* Psst! Just run, its the easist way!

On to Cyborg!

Reporter: Cy, what did you think of this play?

Cyborg: It was great.

Reporter: Cyborg! I have a boyfriend!

Cyborg: All I said is it was great.

Reporter: Cy! I already told you, I have a boyfriend!

Cyborg: What the..?

Reporter: NO! I will NOT go out with you!

Cyborg: I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT!

Reporter: Look, can we just do the commentary interview?

Cyborg: Yes! Now I think it was..

Reporter: *Cuts him off* Cyborg, why won't you give it up? I won't go out with you.

Cyborg:......

Reporter: I'm sorry I broke your heart.

Cyborg: *Has a face that says 'Wtfork'?*

Next up, Arella!

Reporter: So Arella, you were the star of the show. What do you have to say?

Arella: I only had one line.

Reporter: Now don't brag! we know you were the star! Why do you think you got chosen for the role of Little Red's mother?

Arella: Because I'm Raven's mother.

Reporter: Because you paid Abreu7?! **(I wish!)**

Arella: No because I'm Raven's mother.

Reporter: Wow. I honestly thought that BumbleeBee should've been the mother.

Arella: Who?

Reporter: Don't bad mouth her! I mean, her and Raven look exactly alike!

Arella:......

Reporter: *Laughs* Thank you! But really, we should get back to the play.

Arella: *Leaves*

Reporter: Arella, I said we should get back to the play! But thank you, I know it looks great on me.

Next, the crazy girl with the bat!

Reporter: So, Crazy girl with the bat, what do you think of Abreu7's stories?

CGWTB: They're really fun. And, I love to bash the characters with my bat.

Reporter: I see. Why do you hate them so much?

CGWTB: What?

Reporter: WOAH! Don't get too detailed. You hate the titans?

CGWTB: WHAT? NO!

Reporter: Why? They're awesome! And Abreu7 is too.

CGWTB: *lifts her bat* YOU WHACKO! *Is about to hit report*

Beast Boy: Shouldn't we, stop her?

Abreu7 and Raven: No.

Reporter: *Is being hit by crazy girl* Thanks! I use Colgate!

Teen Titans, Abreu7 and Arella: Dang, that reporter _is _nuts!

Lastly, ABREU7!

New Reporter: Abreu7, author of this, what gave you this fantastic idea?

Abreu7: *smiles* I just loved my last story and decided to make another parody.

Reporter: What? I never would've thought you had a crush on Beast Boy!

Abreu7: What the fudge? I never said that.

Reporter: My, my, thats very interesting Abreu7. *Grins*

Abreu7: Riiiight. Anyway, you're an idiot.

Reporter: Abreu7! You ARE as nice as they say.

Abreu7: You're still an idiot. A nice one, but still an idiot.

Reporter: WHAT? You kissed Robin?

Abreu7: I don't even like Robin!

*Robin pops in* Robin: Huh?

Abreu7: I mean, I don't even like Robin like that.

Reporter: Did you know he's already engaged to Starfire, and has a daughter named Sarah?

Abreu7: *Glances at Robin* Hmm?

Robin: I don't!

Reporter: *Winks* Don't worry, I'll keep your dirty little secret.

Abreu7 and Robin: HUH?  
* Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects begins playing*

Abreu7: *whispers something to Robin*

Robin: *nods*

*They kick the reporter out, and have a dance party with the others*

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret!_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be _

_just another regret_

_just another regret, my dirty little secret!_

And they dance, and the movie fades with those 3 letters:

**Fin!**

**Abreu7: WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!**

***Movie rewinds***

**Abreu7: Thank you! Now first of all, why the heck does it say 'fin'? I don't care about fish! Anyway, I'd like to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed. Even if you only did so once. So, thank you:**

**ReadingRaven019; Amethyst Turtle; Kichi Penn; Goldenheart11; Caraqueen; Riopride; MazSer; and roughdiamond5**

**You guys all ROCK! And I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you all! So.... HAVE A DOZEN VIRTUAL COOKIES! -holds out empty platter- O.o OK, where are the cookies?!**

Cyborg walks by, cookie crumbs all over him. He sees Abreu7, mutters an "Oh crud!" and begins to dash away.

**YOU BETTER RUN! Anyway, since there are no cookies. -glares in Cyborg's direction- we'll have the pie instead. **

Beast Boy walks by, pie all over his mouth. He sees Abreu7 even angrier, and begins to sprint away in cheetah form.

**I'M GONNA GET YOU LATER BB! Anyway, since there aren't any cookies, or pies, you'll have to take my virtual high fives instead. =( Sorry guys! Anyway, thanks again for reading with me to the end! You guys are all awesome, and I hope I'll see some of you for my next parody: Romeo and Juliet! But with the titans, it'll be anything but romantic!**

**Keep rockin,**

**~Abreu7~**


End file.
